The present disclosure relates to a medium pick-up apparatus, a medium processing apparatus, and a financial device.
Generally, financial devices are devices that process financial business that is desired by a customer. The financial devices deposit or withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium.
The financial device comprises a medium storage box for storing a medium. The medium storage box may have one medium storage space or a plurality of medium storage spaces.
In case of the medium storage box having the plurality of medium storage spaces, a transfer unit for depositing and withdrawing a medium may be provided with the same number as the medium storage spaces. The transfer unit comprises a feed roller and gate roller for depositing a medium, a pick-up roller for picking up the medium to withdraw the medium, and a driving part for driving the feed roller and/or the pick-up roller.
Thus, in the case of the medium storage box, since the transfer unit having the same number as the medium storage space is provided, the medium storage space within the medium storage box may be reduced in size. In addition, the medium storage box may be complicated in structure, and thus, manufacturing costs of the financial device may increase.
In the medium storage box according to the related art, if a sensor senses that a predetermined number of media are picked up, an operation of the pick-up roller may be stopped. However, even though the operation of the pick-up roller is stopped, the pick-up roller may rotate at a predetermined angle by an inertia effect. When the pick-up roller rotates at the predetermined angle, the medium that does not have to be picked up may be picked up to cause a defect in which the medium is jammed between the feed roller and the gate roller. In this case, a back feeding (that is an operation in which the feed roller rotates in a direction opposite to the rotation direction of the feed roller when the medium is withdrawn) may be performed to move the medium, which is jammed between the feed roller and the gate roller, again into the medium storage space. Also, even though the back feeding is performed, in some cases, the back feeding may not be normally performed or may interfere with a medium to be picked up in the following process to cause a pick-up obstacle of the medium.